Merry Chirstmas, Finn
by Three crazy writers
Summary: [One-shot] Es el día de Noche-Buena, pero cierto humano no está con una sonrisa en el rostro; y eso preocupa a sus amigos, pero más a cierta vampira. ¿Cuál es el motivo de la tristeza de Finn? ¿Qué hará Marceline para animar a Finn? /*/ Finnceline. /*/


_Rin-sama: _**Hola a todos, hoy vengo a traerles un nuevo one-shot bastante largo (según el word) de temática Finnceline hecho solo por mí. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

**-XX-**

Marceline sonrió. Hoy era el día de Noche-Buena, el día que más le gustaba a la vampira; en esta época ella y Bonnibell olvidaban sus diferencias y se comportaban como buenas amigas. Y además, hoy sería la primera cena de navidad que pasaría con un humano desde la guerra; ya que el año anterior tuvo que irse a la Nocheósfera a cuidar de su enfermo padre. La morena se levantó de la cama soltando un bostezo, se dirigió al armario y buscó una ropa adecuada para esta fecha.

- Lo encontré. -comentó sosteniendo el vestuario

Marceline dejó la ropa sobre la cama, se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave del agua, y se metió en la bañera. Marceline suspiró con una sonrisa, sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban ante el contacto del agua contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué me regalará este año Bonnie? -se preguntó la chica, recordando los anteriores regalos

Una guitarra, un amplificador, una chaqueta de cuero, una uñeta nueva, unas botas, un cargamento de vino, etc...

Pasados unos minutos la chica salió del agua; se secó con una toalla y salió a la habitación.

- Espero que me sirva aún; lo usé hace tres años. -comentó para sí la chica, sosteniendo la ropa

La vampira se alisó el pelo, se colocó una camisa roja sin mangas ni cuello, con un corte en la espalda; se puso una mini-falda corta roja con el borde blanco y esponjoso; un cinturón negro fino; y el típico gorro de Santa Claus.

Marceline se paró delante del espejo que le hiciera la Dulce Princesa, un espejo especial para poder verse ella. Sonrió.

- Aún me queda bien. -sonrió la chica

Marceline cogió la pequeña bolsa donde guardaba los regalos para sus amigos, se la colgó a la espalda y sonrió.

- Llegó la hora de ser Santa Marcy. -rió Marceline

**-XX-**

Finn bostezó. Se removió en su cama y se cubrió la cara con la sábana; pero una almohada dió de lleno en su estomago.

- Arg. -gruñó el rubio, quitando la sábana blanca de su cara- Eres idiota Jake. -murmuró con el ceño fruncido

- Lo sé, pero tú eres un perezoso. -comentó el perro, apoyado en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano

Finn gruñó, antes de voltearse aún en la cama.

- No soy un perezoso. Ya sabes que no quiero celebrar la navidad este año. -dijo Finn, cerrando los ojos

- Lo sé. -susurró Jake, aunque el humano alcanzó a escucharlo- Pero al menos baja a cenar.

- Espera, ¿qué? -dijo el chico, sentándose rápidamente en la cama- ¿Cenar?

Jake suspiró.

- Sí, cenar. Llevas todo el día en la cama; ya son las nueve de la noche. -respondió el divertido perro- Baja, que ya están todos.

Jake abandonó la habitación con una gran sonrisa; dejando al rubio sentado en la cama con el ceño fruncido.

- No me gusta la navidad.

**-XX-**

Marceline sonrió. Ya era mediodía y ya le había dado algunos regalos a algunas princesas de menor importancia; y ahora se dirigía al castillo del Rey Helado. Al llegar lo llamó suavemente.

- ¡VIEJO! -claro, "suavemente" ¬¬

- ¿Sí? -preguntó el Rey, saliendo a los jardines helados

- Ten. -dijo la chica, mostrandole al Rey una pequeña cajita azul; el viejo la miró asombrado

- ¿Eh? -confuso, tomó la caja

- Feliz navidad, Simon. -dijo la chica antes de darle un beso en la mejilla e irse

El Rey Helado cogió la cajita entre sus manos, sonrió y susurró un:

- Feliz navidad, Marcy.

Marceline flotó con una nostálgica sonrisa, ya que había alcanzado a oír el susurro del Rey. Minutos despues llegó al castillo de la Dulce Princesa; flotó hasta la habitación de esta y tocó la ventana del balcón. Segundos despues la princesa abrió la ventana con una sonrisa.

- Llegas pronto. -comentó divertida

- Lo sé. -rieron las chicas- Toma Bonnie. -la vampira le tendió una pequeña cajita rosa y roja

La princesa cogió la caja.

- Muchas gracias Marcy. -sonrió- Feliz navidad, Vampire Queen. -comentó divertida usando el apodo que le tenía hace siglos

Marceline rió.

- Feliz navidad, Princess Bubelgum.

La vampira flotó rápidamente en dirección a la flameante casa de su pequeña amiga, la Princesa Flama. Rió al darse cuenta de algo; ella era la única que podía darle un regalo a la princesa en su casa. Ya que ella era inmune al fuego (*). Llegó a la casa, y se coló por una ventana; flotó hasta la cocina y se situó detrás de la princesa que estaba cocinando. Flama volteó.

- ¡Kya! -grito la princesa- ¿¡Marcy?!

- Ten. -dijo con una sonrisa la inmortal, extendiéndole a la chica una pequeña caja dorada

La Princesa Flama sonrió mientras cogía la caja, amplió su sonrisa y le dió una caja a la inmortal; la cual asombrada tomó la cajita negra.

- Gracias y feliz navidad. -dijeron ambas chicas al unisono, antes de una risa

La vampira guardó la caja dentro de la mochila y volvió a casa; debía preparar los regalos para la cena. Miró su reloj, el cual marcaba las "20:51". Rió.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! -gritó flotando rápidamente por todo Ooo

**-XX-**

Finn suspiró. Se colocó unas tejanos negros, una camisa blanca, unos converses azules, el suéter azul de navidad que le regaló Jake, y su inseparable gorro. Pero antes de bajar, se tumbó en la cama boca abajo.

- No me gusta la navidad. -susurró contra la almohada

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó una femenina voz a su espalda

El humano levantó la cabeza, para observar la hermosa figura de Marceline. Finn se deleitó unos segundos con la figura de la chica enfrascada en ese ajustado atuendo que, milagrosamente, seguía de color rojo.

- ¿De que hablas? -preguntó una vez volvió a este mundo

- ¿Por qué no te gusta la navidad? -preguntó la chica mientras se acercaba a la cama, hasta sentarse en el borde de esta

- No es algo que me guste contar. -respondió el rubio

Silencio.

- Finn. -lo llamó la chica

- ¿Si? -sonrió

La morena se levantó de la cama con una risa, abrió la ventana, se subió al borde de esta y le tendió la mano al humano.

- Ven. Quiero mostrarte algo. -comentó la sonriente chica

Finn estuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, para luego sonreír tomando la mano de la chica; chica que tiró de la mano del chico para terminar Finn colgado sobre la espalda de la vampira que flotaba en el aire.

- Agárrate. -comentó la vampira

Finn soltó un "hum", mientras se aferraba al cuello de la chica con los brazos. Marceline rió.

**-XX-**

Después de varios kilómetros de viaje, Marceline depositó dulcemente al humano en el techo de un edificio en ruinas. Finn observó al rededor, el paisaje era únicamente de una antigua ciudad en completas ruinas. Marceline se sentó en el borde del edificio, y le indicó al humano que se sentara a su lado. Finn se sentó.

- Mira el paisaje, Finn. -la chica señaló los edificios en ruinas- Triste, ¿verdad?

Finn asintió.

- Un poco, ¿por? -ladeó la cabeza

Marceline sonrió tristemente ladeando la cabeza.

- Fue aquí donde supe lo que era la navidad. -Finn ladeó la cabeza- Fue aquí donde conocí a Simon.

- ¿Que tiene que ver la navidad con el Rey? -preguntó el chico con una ceja alzada

Marceline suspiró.

- Verás...

**-XX- **_**Flashback - **_**Marceline POV**

_La ciudad se había derrumbado ante mis ojos, los vampiros y demás monstruos había asesinado a mi madre y mi padre me había abandonado a mi suerte. Estaba llorando enfrente a una vieja tienda de juguetes; no sabía a dónde ir, no sabía que iba a ser de mí. Pero de repente apareció Simon, me secó las lagrimas y me regaló a Hambo. _

_- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? -me preguntó tiernamente_

_- Marceline. -respondí toscamente_

_La garganta me ardía, de seguro por el llanto._

_- ¿Quieres venir conmigo, Marcy? -preguntó tendiéndome una mano_

_Yo la tomé y fui caminando con él por varios metros, hasta que vi en una pared un calendario pegado. Corrí hasta él y busqué el día de hoy. Martes 24 de Diciembre. Noche-Buena. Además era la hora de cenar. Miré a Simon y sonreí._

_- Feliz navidad Simon. Feliz navidad papá. -solté una lagrima- Feliz navidad mamá._

**-XX- **_**Fin Flashback**_** - Normal POV**

- Y en ese momento pensé en que la navidad me mostró algo. -Marceline suspiró- Me mostró que incluso en los tiempos más oscuros puede brillar la luz.

Finn estaba asombrado por la historia que acababa de contarle su amiga; y aunque la chica sonreía la tristeza era muy visible en sus ojos. Finn suspiró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y es por eso que te gusta tanto la navidad? -preguntó el chico

Marceline asintió.

- Eres la única persona que ha escuchado esta historia. -respondió para asombro del chico- Y ahora pregunto, ¿por qué no te gusta la navidad?

Finn suspiró.

- No es que no me guste; es solo que es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mi familia biológica. Y no es algo bueno, que digamos.

**-XX- **_**Flashback**_** - Finn POV**

_Estaba jugando con un balón en el jardín que había detrás de la cabaña que hicieran mis padres al ver el mundo nuevo; lanzaba el balón al aire y lo atrapaba al caer. La nieve cubría todo el suelo, ya que hoy era la mañana de Noche-Buena. Pasados unos segundos escuché el sonido de platos rotos y el grito de mi madre; corrí hasta casa y vi como unos seres extraños se llevaban a papá mientras que otro golpeaba a mamá._

_- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! -grité asustado_

_Uno de esos seres me golpeó y acabé fuera de la casa con la nariz rota; escuché otra vez el gritó de mi madre, y luego... nada. No se oía nada, no pasos ni susurros ni nada. Me levanté y comencé a caminar sin rumbo algunos, con la nariz rota y lagrimas secas en los ojos._

**-XX- **_**Fin Flashback **_**- Normal POV**

Marceline abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Y cuando llega la navidad recuerdo ese momento. -dijo el chico tristemente

Marceline sonrió levemente.

- Finn... ¿puedo hacer algo para que sonrías? -preguntó la chica, acercándose al chico

- Si quieres... -respondió en un susurro

Pero de repente, delante del rostro de Finn apareció una pequeña caja azul con un lazo blanco. Finn cogió la caja y la abrió. Dentro de esta había un colgante de una espada dorada con gemas plateadas. Finn miró asombrado a Marceline.

- Marcy, ¿qué... -la joven vampira se acercó al chico, terminando por juntar sus labios con los del chico en un cálido y dulce beso

Finn se asombró al primer segundo, pero respondió al beso con la misma dulzura que la chica; Marceline pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico mientras que Finn rodeó la cintura de la vampira con sus brazos. Segundos después el aire se hizo necesario para el rubio, que lentamente se separó de la chica.

- Feliz navidad, Finn. -dijo la chica, con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas

Finn sonrió.

- Feliz navidad, Marcy.

* * *

_(*) Creo que si los vampiros pueden vivir en un mundo como la Nocheósfera, es que el fuego no les afecta, ¿no?_

_Rin-sama: _**¡Lo terminé! Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
